Over the past several decades, metal nanoparticles have proven useful in various applications, for example, in coating materials and coating systems, glasses and vitreous coatings, inks including printing inks, plastics, foams, cosmetics, cleaning compositions and impregnating materials, adhesives, sealing compounds, and catalyst systems.
Catalyst systems comprising metal catalyst nanoparticles are of particular interest since nanoparticles provide an exceptionally high surface area compared to their bulk counterparts, thereby increasing a system's catalytic activity. However, while there are various methods for the production of metal catalyst nanoparticles, there remains a need in the art for a method for preparing metal catalyst nanoparticles that allows control over the particle size distribution and/or particle size of the obtained metal catalyst nanoparticles.